minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Girl Who Has All
Author's Note Heya guys this is ElectroAaron and this is my second feme pasta. Inspierd by OverWatch's Honour and Glory, "Wake up, Fiona!" Fiona opened her eyes, and saw her sister Alex, her green emerald eyes shining in the sunlight. "What is it?" Fiona asked, sitting up on her bed. "Rise and shine, big sis." Alex exclaimed enthusiastically, brushing her blonde hair. "So, do you want to play Tag?" "That's for babies." replied Fiona. "Don't you like PVP?" Alex looked at her sister, and shook her head. Fiona was a girl with cyan eyes and dark hair. "I wish our parents were here." Fiona said softly, standing up. Flashback There had been a Great War between NPCs and monsters, fighting over domination. The monsters had been more stronger before, their hatred in NPCs fiercely burning in their eyes. Fiona was too young to fight back then, and Alex was also too young. They once lived in a massive castle with their father, who had been a knight, and their mother, who was an expert in archery. One night, Fiona woke up hearing the sound of a warning siren. She could hear screaming outside. This can't be, ''she thought, and ran to the window. Everyone was running, strangely away from someone, who was leading a large army of monsters. The knights and archers rushed into the battlefield, and soon, there was a large fight. Fiona ran outside of their room to check on Alex. She slammed the door open, and, fortunately, she was fine, hiding under her bed. "Fiona?" She said, her voice shaking. "Where is mommy and daddy?" Fiona froze. Oh no. Their parents were in the battlefield. "I don't know." Fiona lied, picking up Alex. "Let's get out of here and find mom and dad." "Okay." Alex nodded, her fingers quivering with fear. Once they had packed up their important things, such as wooden swords, apples, leather, they rushed to the front door and went outside. It was a terrifying scene, blood everywhere and dead bodies of monsters and warriors who had fought for their people. "Mom! Dad!" Fiona shouted, running straight into the battlefield, her dark hair dancing in the wind. The cavalries arrived at the same time, their horses' gallops filling the area. Some of them were holding bows, and some of them holding swords. Alex had grown tired running around, and so Fiona had to carry her. After about some time, the monsters had killed the defenders and outnumbered the people, and they had no choice but to run away to the woods or to suicide. Fiona and her sister had been hiding in the town hall, trying not to breathe. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching their location. Alex had started whimpering, Fiona trying to shush her when the front door opened. It was a knight, with blood painted on his iron chest plate. He grunted, and saw the two girls staring back at him. "Fiona?" He said weakily, taking his helmet off. Looking at his eyes, Fiona became happy. "Father!" Alex exclaimed, hugging him. He hugged her back, and turned to Fiona. "I was worried you would be in danger." He explained. He turned back, and barricaded the door with cobblestone. "Ugh," He grunted, touching his chest. He looked back at his hand. There was blood. "Dad? Are you okay?" Fiona asked, rushing towards him. "Obviously." He said, unsheathing his iron sword. "Where's Mum?" Alex asked, standing beside Fiona. "Sadly," Her father explained, and a tear fell. "Your mother didn't make it." Suddenly, they heard slamming. It was zombies, trying to break the door. Soon, they would get in. "I'm staying," He said softly to Fiona. "Huh?" She stammered. "But...You'll die trying to-" "I know." Her father interrupted her, a serious expression in his blue eyes. "I will hold them off. You girls run away from this castle, far away as you can." Fiona looked at Alex, who's smile had turned into a frown. "Im not leaving you, father!" Alex and Fiona yelled, and they started both crying as they hugged their father. "Okay, girls. Go now." He lended a hand to Fiona, who held it. When she stopped, she had seen her father has given her a compass. "Live with peace." He replied, put on his helmet, and stood at the enterance. The girls shed their last tears, and ran away as far as they can, away to the woods. They finally ran away, but they wouldn't stop, and their hunger bars are becoming less and less. "I need to eat..." Alex wailed. "Let's stop." Fiona exclaimed, and they finally caught a breath when they sat on the grass. Fiona had told Alex to sleep for a while as Fiona checked the perimeter. Suddenly, she saw a faint light across the land. It was a torchlight. The Present "Fiona!" Alex yelled, making her sister wake up from her daze. "You flashbacked too far, sis." Alex explained, laughing. "What's so funny about it?" Fiona grunted, and picked up the compass in her inventory that their father had given her. It was rusty and was broken, but she still kept it as a memory. "Live with peace." She recited. "Live with peace." Alex echoed, and smirked. "What?" Fiona asked. "Live with ''peas." Alex giggled, and they both laughed. Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities